GHOSTFACE
by Night Owl 93
Summary: 'SCREAM' has always been Jennifer's favorite scary movie, but she never imagined she would get the chance to live it. a "remake" of SCREAM. OC AU rated M for gore, violence, sex, alcohol, drugs, ALL involving teens
1. Favorite Scary Movie

_rrrrring-rrrrring _

_rrrrring-rrrrring_

Jennifer picked the ringing phone up from the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

No response.

"Hell_ooooo?_" she said.

Still no response.

"Anyone there?"

Nothing.

Jennifer sighed and hung the phone back up, moving her hands to her waist to remove the towel wrapped around her waist and use it to lightly pat dry her dripping wet skin on her arms and legs and quickly dried her long blood-red hair as she walked back out to the backyard, where Daniel and Marty were splashing and giggling away in the pool.

"Who was that?" Jennifer's friend Heather asked lazily as she laid stretched back in her lawn chair by the pool, soaking in the last of the rays from the orange sun.

"I don't know," Jennifer answered as she dropped her towel and sat in the lawn chair beside Heather, "Whoever it was, they didn't say anything."

"That's weird," Heather muttered, scratching her blonde head, "That's the second time today that's happened."

"That is weird." Jennifer affirmed as she laid back in the chair and stretched out her arms above her head. At the same time, Heather was typing away on her cell phone.

"Who are you texting?" Jennifer asked.

"My dad," Heather answered, "he likes me to keep in contact with him when he's out of town."

In the pool, Daniel had Marty pinned against wall of the pool and started kissing him on the lips.

"Get a room you two!" Heather catcalled at them with a sip from her glass.

Daniel gave Heather the finger while continued kissing Marty.

"Actually," Marty said, slipping out from Daniel's grasp and pulling himself out of the pool, "I do have to get home. It's getting dark and my parents don't like me staying out at night."

"Fine," Daniel sighed, pulling himself up out of the pool, "Let me drive you."

"Okay babe." Marty said with a smile as Daniel wrapped a towel around Marty's lean body and walked him into the house.

"Ugh," Heather groaned, "They're so disgustingly sweet."

"Someone's jealous." Jennifer tittered in a sing-song voice.

"Damn straight." Heather muttered into her glass before finishing off her screwdriver in one final swig. She then started to stand, almost falling over as she got to her feet. "I'm gonna get another refill." she said. "You want one?" she asked, shaking her empty glass.

"No thanks," Jennifer answered.

"Suit yourself." Heather said with a shrug as she staggered back into the house.

After a minute, Jennifer followed suit and walked back into the house.

"Change your mind?" Heather asked with a sly grin as she stirred the vodka into her orange juice with her finger.

"Sorry, but nope," Jennifer said, "I just have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay then." Heather responded with a shrug and a sip of her drink.

Jennifer continued to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Daniel and Marty were finishing pullings all their clothes back on and were on their way out the door.

"Bye you two." she said to them, waving.

"Bye Jenny." Daniel said back while he and Marty went out the door hand in hand. Before Marty disappeared through the doorway, he blew a big kiss at Jennifer and waved goodbye, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jennifer continued up the stairs and walked halfway down the hall into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. After she was done with her business, she washed her hands in the sink, drying her hands with a clean white hand towel. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she saw dark wet blotches ringed around her eyes.

"Oh shit," she groaned quietly to herself, "I forgot to wash my make-up off before I got in the pool!"

She ran the water again and washed the runny make-up clean from her face, patting it dry with the towel. After she was done, she walked back down the stairs and out into the backyard, where Heather was laying once again in her chair, texting away on her phone and drinking her screwdriver.

Jennifer sat on the edge of the pool and lowered herself in, wading around through the cool water.

"AAAHH!" she shrieked as she felt something grab onto her leg and tug her body down.

Popping up through the water just in front of Jennifer was the shaven head of her boyfriend, Tyler

"Hey girl." he said, his lips spread across his face in a white toothy grin.

"Geez, Tyler!" Jennifer gasped, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Aw, I'm sorry baby," he said, chuckling slightly under his breath, wrapping his big arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Wait, what just happened?" Heather said, her attention now finally being diverted away from her cell phone.

"Tyler just scared the crap out of me!" Jennifer called out to Heather over Tyler's shoulder.

"Ha ha!" Heather laughed boisterously, "Good one bro!"

"Thanks sis!" Tyler said back.

"I thought you were staying at your buddy Jay's tonight." Jennifer said as she draped her arms around his neck.

"I was, but I thought, why in the hell would I pass up the opportunity to spend the night in my house with my girl there?"

"Hmm, good point." Jennifer said.

"_Very_ good point." Tyler agreed, a smug grin on his face. He then pulled her up against his chest and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Urgh! First Daniel and Marty, then you two?" Heather groaned, throwing her hands up to emphasize her frustration. She then gulped down the remainder of her drink in one giant swig, then stood from her chair. As she got up, her body swayed so bad it seemed like she was about to fall over on her face.

"Woah, are you okay?" Jennifer exclaimed as she broke away from Tyler's kiss.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine," Heather said, her voice slurring, "I'm just a little tipsy. I'll just, uh, go sleep this off." She continued to try and walk towards the house, but she only made it about three steps before she keeled over, falling to the ground on her hands and knees. Her back arched up as she began heaving. Her mouth gaped open and a stream of chunky bile spilled over her tongue all over the concrete, some of it getting caught in her wavy blonde locks.

"Oh shit." Tyler groaned, half in disgust, half in disappointment. "I'll go put her in her room." he said to Jennifer before pulling himself up out of the pool and walking towards his intoxicated sister. He draped a nearby towel over her shoulders and pulled her to her feet and walked her inside.

Jennifer swam over to the shallow end to walk up the steps out of the pool. She dried herself off with a towel, then draped it over her shoulder before walking back inside. As she entered, Tyler came back down the stairs.

"Heather is now cleaned up and in bed sound asleep," Tyler said, walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, "I put a trash can by her bed so she got somethin' to barf in."

"She sleeping on her side?" Jennifer asked.

"Yessir."

"Good boy." she purred.

Tyler gave a light chuckle before turning the bottle up and taking a heavy drink. While Tyler guzzled the cold water, Jennifer took the opportunity to ogle Tyler's bare muscular torso, beads of pool water rolling down his dark brown skin.

"See somethin' you like?" he asked coyly, his smug once again on his face.

"Mmm, maybe." Jennifer answered, walking up closer towards him. Tyler cocked an eyebrow as her hips moved sensually with each step. His mouth was watering at the sight of her; she looked especially delectable with her damp bangs matted to her forehead, dressed in nothing more than a dark blue bikini revealing nearly every inch of her peach-colored flesh.

His hands went to her hips to pull her closer to him. His lips parted expectantly as her body pressed against his chest. Her own mouth parted open as he inched his face closer to hers. In a blink, Jennifer pecked him on the cheek and pulled the towel that was on her shoulder over his head, using the corner to wipe the trail of saliva running from the corner of his mouth.

"You're drooling." she giggled, pushing herself out of his hold.

Tyler laughed back half-heartedly and quickly dried himself off with the towel as he followed Jennifer into the living room, setting his water on the kitchen counter on his way out. Once they made it in, Tyler sat back on the couch, his arms stretched across the back of the couch, while Jennifer perused the shelves of DVDs.

"Hmm," Jennifer pondered to herself as she examined her options, "What to watch, what to watch."

"I'm good with what I'm watchin' right now." Tyler remarked as Jennifer was bent over slightly.

"Take a picture," Jennifer tittered, shaking her rump back and forth, "It'll last longer."

Tyler held his thumb and forefinger in front of his right eye and said, "Click click." curling his forefinger with each 'click' like he was capturing an imaginary photograph.

After a couple minutes of searching, Jennifer finally picked a movie. She took the disc out from its case, popped it into the DVD player, and hit PLAY before joining Tyler on the sofa. As the movie began, Tyler wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer so she was against his ribs.

"So what movie did you pick?" he asked.

Jennifer giggled and took his hand draped around her and kissed his fingers. "You'll see."

From the speakers came the sound of a telephone ringing, then came the sound of a woman's scream. On the screen appeared the movie's title, SCREAM, appearing in large white bold letters.

"Aww, baby," Tyler groaned, "_'Scream'_ again?"

"What?" she said innocently, watching the TV. "It's my favorite," she said with a big smile on her face, "After all, I was birthed to this movie, so it has a sort of significance for me."

"What?" Tyler said, looking down on her with a perplexed look on his face, "You were birthed to this movie?"

"He he, yeah," Jennifer chuckled, "My parents went to see the movie in theaters at the premiere. M mom was, like, eight-and-a-half months pregnant with me, and mom said she got so scared when Drew Barrymore was gutted that her water broke right then and there! They couldn't get her to the hospital, so I had to be delivered right there in the theater."

"Damn, that's sick."

"You bet," Jennifer said, almost proudly, "My mom was watching the movie the entire birthing process; it was the only thing she had to take her mind off the pain."

Tyler shook his head as he gave a disturbed laugh. "That's fuckin' sick girl."

Jennifer giggled at her boyfriend's disgust and snuggled against his side, her arms wrapped around his waist as they both continued to watch the remainder of the movie.

Once it was over, she clicked the TV off with the remote.

"So, what d'you wanta do now?" Tyler asked, looking down at Jennifer with one eyebrow raised, the corner of his mouth turned up in a smug half-grin.

Jennifer answered by cupping his face in her hands and kissing him softly on the lips. She broke off to take a breath before kissing him again, a little more urgently this time. As she did, she threw her leg over his lap so she could straddle him, her rear seated directly on his groin, grinding against his hardness as she kissed him even harder. Tyler responded by gripping the back of her head in one hand and holding the small of her back in the other, pressing her even closer against him. She pressed her mouth harder against his, and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. As he did, his hand on her back slid down her bikini, massaging the soft flesh underneath, eliciting a light moan to escape her throat. He then broke free from her intense kiss.

"God I love you!" he panted, breathless.

Jennifer found herself panting as well. She rubbed her finger across Tyler's lower lip, her eyes looking deep into his. In response, he extended his tongue to taste her, the silver ball pierced in his tongue caressing her fingertip.

"Let's go to bed." she breathed.

Tyler didn't wait a second; in a flash, he had his girl scooped up in his arm and was carrying her up the stairs to his bedroom, like a groom carries his bride across the threshold. He pushed the door open with his foot, kicking it shut behind him.

He carried over to his bed, carefully dropping her onto the mattress, then crawled on top of her, his body crushing hers into the mattress. She grabbed his head and slammed his mouth against her own. As Tyler snaked his hot tongue down her throat, he tugged her left leg up, draping it around his waist. He started to bring up her other leg, but Jennifer was more than happy to wrap her leg around him. She pushed her legs against his rear, causing his groin to press against just the right spot in her. A hard moan sounded in her throat. This only encouraged Tyler. He pulled her legs even tighter around him and dry-humped his groin against hers. Tyler's mouth moved from Jennifer's to the nape of her neck to lick and bite the sensitive skin there. It wasn't long before she was soaked all over again, only this time it wasn't from the water.

As Tyler was biting at her collarbone, she could see a camcorder laying on the floor beside the bed.

"When did you get a camera?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Tyler turned his eyes to the floor where the camera was sitting, keeping his mouth on the inside of her clavicle.

"Got it for my birthday." he muttered, his lips still pressed against her soft flesh.

"How about we put it to good use?" she proposed, a slight crooked grin on her face.

Tyler then raised his head to stare at her in awe. "Baby," he moaned, "you are fuckin' amazing."

He then reached over and picked the camera up from the floor and turned it on, standing on his knees, Jennifer's legs still wrapped around him, hovering over her with the lens aimed down on her face.

"So Jennifer," he said, imitating a professional interviewer, "We've been informed you like scary movies."

"Mmm, maybe." she answered, giggling slightly up at the camera.

"So tell us, what's your _favorite_ scary movie?"

Jennifer gave a humored laugh, then snatched the camcorder out of Tyler's hand and flipped them both over so that he was laying on his back and she was straddling him, pointing the camera down at him.

"Well, what is _your_ favorite _scary_ movie _Tyler?_" she asked, doing a very poor impersonation of Ghostface's voice.

"I don't really like scary movies." he answered with a shrug, chuckling at Jennifer's impersonation attempt. "But I do enjoy a good skin flick every now and then." he said with a wink and grin, his hands rubbing Jennifer's hips.

Jennifer chuckled and set the camera on top of the dresser by the bed, aiming the lens towards the bed. She bent down to kiss Tyler on the mouth. In the middle of the kiss, he flipped them both back over so that he was on top again, and they continued from where they had left off, with Tyler's lavishing her neck with his tongue and his groin rubbing her in all the right ways.

"I want you." she whimpered in his ear.

Tyler responded by slipping his hands under her back. Jennifer compliantly arched her back up, allowing him to untie her bikini and pull it off her. He kissed her once on the mouth, then proceeded to kiss her neck and lick the sweat off the skin between her breasts. The tip of his tongue trailed down her stomach, making her body quiver. As his tongue ring swirled around in her stomach, his fingers hooked into her bikini bottoms and pulled them down and off her long legs, tossing them aside. He started pushing her knees apart, spreading her legs wide open. His tongue traveled farther and farther down, then he used his piercing on her again and again until she couldn't stand any more. He then removed his swim trunks and crawled back onto the bed with Jennifer.

"I love you." she breathed, wrapping her legs around him, as the camera continued recording them.

* * *

><p><strong>yayy smut! up next, DISEMBOWELMENT! WOO HOOO! XDD LOL<strong>

**And so premiers my own "remake" of SCREAM, which really is one of my favorite scary movies ;)) heehee and to take it to the next level, as remakes do, i've broken the fourth wall another level, even more than any of the other Scream movies. And i've added a little room or some character development before the gorey death scene, which none of the others have done (except #3 kinda ;P**)


	2. I Want To Play A Game

When Charlotte got to her home later that night, the house was dark and dead silent. Her daughter, Jennifer, was staying with her friend Heather tonight, so she felt relieved to come to a calm, quiet house for once.

Once she stepped through her front door into her pitch dark home, she hung her purse up on one of the hooks beside the doorframe before flipping on the lights, then setting her laptop case against the wall beside the door. She shut the door and fastened the deadbolt and the chain lock before taking off her jacket and hanging it on another hook by the one her purse was on.

_ringringringring-ringringringring_

Her Blackberry then began ringing from inside her jacket pocket.

_ringringringring-ringringringring_

She groaned irritably and pulled her phone out of the pocket and read the caller ID on the phone's screen. 'WORK'.

"This is Charlotte." she answered.

"Hey Char, it's Robert."

"What is it Rob?" she asked as she already began walking up the stairs towards her room, "I just got home. Can't this wait?"

"Sorry, but it can't. The boss needs that article immediately, or else."

Charlotte couldn't help but scoff at Rob's "or else" remark. As if they could fire her. She's raked in more dough for their newspaper than anyone else there.

"I've already got it typed up on my Blackberry," she sighed, "I'll just send it in. Hold on a minute."

Charlotte put Rob on hold, then scrolled into her Work folder on her Blackberry and e-mailed it to the Editor.

"There, it's in." she said to Rob.

"Fabulous!" Rob said, "So you got the house to yourself tonight?"

"Yep. Jen's at her friends tonight, so I finally have some peace and quiet for the night," she said as turned on the light of her bedroom, then started unbuttoning her white blouse, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to enjoy my night of solitude with a hot bath, a glass of wine, and no disturbances."

"Read you loud and clear," Rob said, "Good night."

"Good night." Charlotte said before hanging up and tossing her phone on the center of the mattress of her bed.

She then peeled off her tank top and pushed off her shoes and socks and tugged down her pants, dropping her clothes casually in a neat pile on the floor. As she reached her hands behind her back to start unfastening her bra, a noise came from her closet. It was something being knocked down inside her closet, like there was something lurking in there.

She ripped open her closet doors, and something large and black leapt out at her.

Charlotte jumped back, and her cat landed at her feet, looking up at her with its long black tail swishing back and forth.

"Stitches," Charlotte cooed as she scooped the cat up in her arms and petted his long black body, "What were you doing hiding in my closet, huh?"

Stitches responded by purring contentedly and rubbing his head against her hand.

Charlotte then carried him across the room, opened the door leading out to the balcony, and dropped her cat on the balcony outside. Stitches then proceeded to pounce up onto the railing and then onto the roof. After her cat was out of sight, she shut the door and walked into her bathroom which was directly connected to her bedroom, flipping on the light as she walked in.

Once in, she removed her underwear and took her pink bathrobe off the hook from behind the door and slipped it on, tying the sash snug around her waist. She then walked over to the bathtub and put the plug in the drain hole before turning on the hot water, then the cold. She dipped her fingers to test the temperature. It was just right.

As the tub slowly filled itself up, Charlotte moved over to face the mirror and proceeded to take out her dangly gold earrings, setting them down on the countertop. She then twisted her long curly brown hair into a bun behind her head, fastening it with a hair clip.

Charlotte walked back over to the tub and turned both knobs off once the tub was almost full. She untied her robe and set it aside on the counter, leaving standing stark naked. She dipped both her feet in the steaming water, and submerged the rest of her body into the water up to her neck. She let out a sigh as she allowed her body to be soothed by the warm water.

Just as she was starting to really get relaxed, the house phone began ringing.

_Ringring-ringring ringring-ringring_

Charlotte growled in fury that she couldn't get a moment of peace, then stepped out of the tub, quickly patting herself dry with a towel, and pulled her robe back on, tying it tight around her waist, as she stormed back into her bedroom. She went to her work desk and picked up the chordless.

"Yes?" she almost shouted into the phone.

"Hello?" the caller said. It was a deep male voice, but it didn't belong to anybody that she recognized. But something about it did seem familiar.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" he answered.

"Who are you calling for?" she asked, trying again.

"Who might I be speaking to?"

"You got the wrong number." Charlotte huffed.

"You think so?"

"I do. Bye now."

Charlotte hung up on him and set the phone back on the base. She was on her way back into the bathroom when the phone started ringing all over again.

_Ringring-ringring_

"What?" Charlotte boomed into the phone as she picked up.

"I'm sorry I dialed the wrong number. I didn't mean to spoil your evening."

It was the same voice from before.

"I'm sure you didn't," she sighed, her hand on her hip, "Now, who is this?"

"Who is _this?" _the caller responded.

"I asked you first." Charlotte answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I asked you last," he replied.

At that moment, Charlotte recalled where she had heard his voice from. "Wait a minute," she said, her voice raised slightly in amazement, "I know that voice! You have the same voice as the Ghostface killer from the 'Scream' movies!"

"Very good!" he said, "You know scary movies don't you?"

"I suppose." Charlotte replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you like scary movies?"

"I enjoy watching one every now and then I suppose." Charlotte answered.

"What's your _favorite_ scary movie?" the caller asked, his voice sounding just like in the movies.

"I would have to say 'Scream'," she answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and massaging the sole of her right foot with her left hand, "Very good impersonation by the way."

"Thank you Charlotte." he said.

After a pause, Charlotte asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Because," he said, "I _know_ you."

"Is this Charlie?" she asked.

"Maybe." he answered.

"I knew it was you Charlie!" Charlotte cackled triumphantly, "So how did you get the voice changer, huh? I didn't realize that they kept Halloween stores still open this time of year in France."

"That's because I'm not in France."

"Oh really? Then where are you?"

"Right here." he answered.

"I kind of like this Ghostface thing; it's kind of kinky," she purred.

"You think so, huh?" he purred back.

"Definitely," she said with a grin, "Too bad you couldn't have done this while we were still married. Now, isn't this the part where you ask me some spooky questions and get me all _shaking?"_

"Okay," he said, "Have you checked on your cat?"

"Stitches? I put him outside," she answered, walking over to the glass balcony door and peering out to look for him, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, "I don't know where he is now."

"I do." he told her.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, "Then where is he?"

"On your Blackberry."

"On my Blackberry?" she asked, entirely perplexed.

"You heard me," he said, "Look on your Blackberry. Trust me; you'll find him."

Charlotte glanced over at her Blackberry still sitting in the middle of her bed. "Why would Stitches be on my phone?" she asked.

"You'll see." he said with a sure tone.

"Very well," she huffed reaching over and grabbing her phone from the mattress, "I'll play along if that's what you want."

She hit the center button, re-illuminating the screen. On the screen was a photo of a mass of black fur and bloody organs being hung from... her balcony. Stitches! He was hung from his tail by the railing on the balcony, his belly slit open from his groin to his throat, his organs dangling out.

Charlotte could hear the man's voice cackling from the phone.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed into her phone.

"Come on Charlotte," he said, "I thought you'd enjoy this. It'll be just like being in a 'Scream' movie. It _is_ your favorite scary movie_, right?"_

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed, "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because Charlotte, I want to play a game." he answered, his voice like _ice._

"No," she muttered into the phone, "I won't do it."

She started to dial '9-1-1', but was interrupted by the caller. "Oh, come on Charlotte, this'll be the perfect career opportunity for you," he said with his ice cold voice, "You've spent so many years exploiting the blood and pain of innocent people just to serve your own selfish desire for wealth and fame. Now, you don't just get to report the news. Now you get to be the news. Let's see if you make the headlines! HA HA HA HA!"

Charlotte cut off the line in fright, then quickly finished dialing '9-1-1'. Just as she hit 'SEND' and sent the call, the closet door burst open.

Charging out from the closet was someone dressed all in black; black boots, black pants, black gloves, and a black hooded sweater. It was hard to tell if the attacker was male or female because their face was covered by a black ski mask with a white ghost face, like from 'Scream'. Clutched in their right gloved hand was a hunting knife, their four fingers locked in the rings built into the handle. The steel blade was stained with spots of blood and bits of black hair on it.

He, or she, came after Charlotte with the knife raised, ready to strike, but she ducked, successfully dodging the attack, and ran for the door, dropping both phones to the floor. Before she could reach her escape, the attacker grabbed her by her knotted hair and yanked her back, causing her to scream out in pain.

Her scream was choked off as the killer stabbed the knife down into her chest, the edge of the blade slicing through her sternum. The killer ripped the knife out of Charlotte, then held her by her hair as he, or she, smashed Charlotte's face against the wall, crushing her nose and splitting open her cheek. She helplessly tried dragging herself across the floor towards the door, blood dripping off her face, and from the hole in her shoulder, onto the carpet, but she only made it a foot before her attacker lifted her up by her robe, then threw her body through the balcony door, dozens of shards of broken glass piercing her flesh. The attacker lifted her up, forced her body to be bent over the railing, then stabbed her again in her back, twisting the blade back and forth inside her spine, making her rip loose another scream. The killer threw Charlotte's bloody, glass-riddled body back onto the floor in her bedroom. She groaned and shifted her body to try and escape, but she was too weak and too badly wounded to save herself.

The masked assailant scooped Charlotte up their arms, like a groom carries his bride across a threshold, and carried her into the bathroom. He, or she, stopped when they reached the still-full bathtub. The killer held her body above the tub, and dropped her in, her body splashing the water everywhere. Upon hitting the water, the back of her skull smashed against the faucet.

Her body waded in the little water still left in the tub, erect and twitching slightly as her cracked open skull poured out blood.

The killer then removed the sash from Charlotte's rope and tied together a noose, then fastened it around her neck and pulled her body up with it, tying the end of it to the shower head, her neck snapping in the process as her body was suspended, finally ending her life.

The killer cocked their head and pierced the knife into Charlotte's stomach, below her navel, and sliced up to her sternum. Once her body had been cut open like a pig, her organs spilled out, splattering into the growing pool of bloody water.

The killer then held up Charlotte's Blackberry with the camera activated. They got the image of Charlotte's hanging body and her pile of organs into frame, and hit 'CAPTURE'.

* * *

><p><strong>yep, i even changed the killer's outfit X) <strong>

**but it makes sense; this isn't the killer from SCREAM, it's somebody in REAL LIFE, so he/she is probably not going to wear something quite so... halloweenish XP**

**Only one animal was harmed during the making of this film**

**X)**

**Review plzz**


	3. ONE NEW MESSAGE'

Jennifer was awakened late the next morning by the pungent odor of something burning. The bloody-orange light coming from outside suggested that it was barely sunrise. She rolled over on her back, finding that Tyler wasn't in the bed with her. She pushed the sheets off when she remembered: she didn't have any clothes on. Even though the door was still closed, she blushingly picked up one of Tyler's shirts off the floor and pulled it on, the shirt so large on her body it hung loosely almost down to her knees, then walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

There, Tyler was standing behind the counter, dressed in a white tank top and his swim trucks he wore the night before, spreading a small slab of butter on a mostly blackened piece of toast.

"Mornin'." he said with a smile as Jennifer walked in.

"Morning." she said back as she took a seat in one of the stools in front of the counter, "I thought I smelled something burning." she remarked, gesturing to the toast in his hand.

"I like my toast a little crispy." Tyler replied with a wink and a bite of his charred bread.

"Is Heather up yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Naw," Tyler answered through a full mouth, "I checked on her and she's still out."

"She wasn't looking too good last night."

"She hasn't been doin' too good lately," Tyler said, leaning against the counter and looking down slightly, "It hit her real hard when Mom died. She's been havin' real trouble dealin' with it. It doesn't help that it was almost a year ago since it happened either."

Jennifer saw as Tyler's face hung down in a look of sorrow and a hint of guilt. She reached out a hand and gently squeezed his hand. He looked back up at her, a slight smile on his face, and leaned over the counter to kiss her on the lips. The moment they broke apart, Heather swaggered into the room, a pair of big sunglasses resting on her nose, her golden hair a curly mess on her head. She staggered slightly over to the fridge to grab the orange juice and take a big gulp straight out of the carton.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Tyler greeted her, his voice raised slightly. The loudness of his voice obviously bothered Heather; she winced at the sound of his voice as she took a seat at the nearby table.

"Shut up Tyler," she croaked, "My head is fucking splitting."

"You sure you want to go to school today?" Jennifer asked, "You don't look so good."

"No, no," Heather answered, shaking her head, "I'll just call in sick. I'm way too hung-over."

"Alright. You want me to make you something' for breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"Ugh, god no," Heather groaned, rubbing her stomach through the pink t-shirt she was wearing, "Just the thought of eating anything makes me want to puke."

"You sure?" Tyler asked, "I could scramble you up some eggs. Maybe even add in some onions in it for ya."

"Ugh fuck." Heather groaned, her hand moving to cover her mouth. She got up from her chair and she moved back towards the stairs.

"Or maybe some oatmeal," Tyler called after her, "Or some nice, greasy, fatty, oily bacon!"

All this talk of food caused Heather to gag against her hand and she sped back up the stairs and into the bathroom, all the while Jennifer is tittering at Heather illness.

"Never get tired of doin' that." Tyler sighed triumphantly, patting his hands together to wipe the toast crumbs off of his fingers.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Jennifer said, getting up from her stool.

"Need a helping hand?" Tyler asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Jennifer merely answered with a sarcastic, "Ha ha," and continued up the stairs and into the bathroom as Heather walked out of it. Once inside, she locked the door behind her and turned on the hot water in the shower stall, allowing warm water to spray down from the shower head. Before she could peel off Tyler's shirt, she heard her cell phone ringing from inside her purse that was sitting on the bathroom counter next to the sink bowl. She quickly turned off the water and fished around in her bag until she found her phone.

Unfortunately, by the time she had gotten her phone out, the line already ended, the screen reading **'One Missed Call'**. She checked the caller ID. According to it, the call came from her mom's cell phone. Another message appeared on the screen, reading **'One New Voicemail Message'**. Jennifer hit the CALL button and put the phone to her ear. After a couple rings, she heard the female operator's voice. _"You. Have. One. New. Voicemail. Message,"_ she said in her pre-recorded robot voice, _"If you'd like to play it, press 1 now."_ Jennifer did as the voice said and hit the 1 key before returning the speaker to her ear.

After the beep, the message began to play, or at least it was supposed to have. Jennifer heard nothing coming after the beep. She looked down at the screen to make sure it was actually playing, and it was. She turned up the phone's volume and put it back to her ear. Now she could hear it. Breathing. All she could hear from the other end was the caller breathing into the phone. Their breathing was low and heavy, sounding male. After a few more seconds, the line cut off. _"End of message."_ the operator said.

Jennifer sighed irritably and hit END, tossing the phone back down on the counter before turning the water back on and stepping, naked, into it, the noise of the stream hitting her head drowning out the sound of her phone vibrating as it received a new message. **'One New Picture Message'** it read.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, i kinda just threw this together &amp; i know it's short but i just wanted to hurry up and post this.<strong>

**And I've officially got the plot all figured out, including the identity of the killer(s) ;) mwahaha, and trust me, this will get better & better so stay tuned =)**


End file.
